Shattered
by Lady Murder
Summary: Não tinha cor ou sabor e as únicas sensações eram o frio e o medo, que o sufocavam e o faziam sentir o vazio. #para o I Challenge Relâmpago do fórum Ledo Engano.


**AVISO: **99ª fic!  
**AVISO II: **Para o I Challenge Relâmpago do fórum Ledo Engano, tema fantasia, item Esquizofrenia.

**Shattered**

Sentiu o chão gelado debaixo de seus pés e todo o seu corpo pareceu se agitar. _Não_, quis gritar, mas a garganta arranhava e seus lábios estavam rachados e secos. Estava ali de novo. _Estou aqui de novo_. Não queria estar ali, não queria estar de jeito nenhum, achava que havia esquecido, superado, vencido... mas estava ali. Voltara para aquela droga de lugar que era... não parecia ser simplesmente _nada_. Não tinha cor ou sabor e as únicas sensações eram o frio e o medo, que o sufocavam e o faziam sentir o vazio.

Ali era vazio.

Quando não estava ali, lembrara-se de que antes não era assim e supostamente depois também não deveria ser. Antes era tão claro e quente e branco e cheio de luz. Sabia do vazio, todos sabem do vazio, mas ele era um ponto embaixo de um mundo cheio... quando aquele ponto começara a crescer? Não queria que crescesse, queria que fosse embora, destruído, como todos, _todos_, diziam que estava. Não havia motivos para não estar.

Arriscou um passo, o corpo todo formigando e tremendo. O chão era tão _frio_. Por que estava ali? _Por que estou aqui?_ Sua cabeça doía e grossas lágrimas começaram a gotejar. Queria risos, brigas, abraços, explosões, decisões, famílias, inimigos e amigos, queria barulho. Queria algo, só qualquer coisa, só para destruir o vazio. As pernas fraquejaram e logo suas mãos também congelavam no chão. Doía _tanto_. _Quem ousou dizer que não dói?_ Não soube como, nunca sabia, mas estava esparramado no chão, chorando, se contorcendo, batendo, _se_ batendo, fazendo qualquer coisa para que aquele lugar sumisse, que ele voltasse para ele, que o vazio se preenchesse.

Arfou.

Aquilo tudo era mentira. _É tudo mentira_. Tinha que ser mentira. Estava dormindo, só dormindo, tendo um pesadelo, criando fantasias doentias em sua mente.

— São apenas fantasias doentias da minha mente. Veja, consigo até falar. FALAR. Viu só? Apenas fantasias doentias da minha mente. Apenas fantasias doentias da minha mente. Apenas fantasias, apenas doentias. É só esperar, só esperar, vai já ir embora, já, já. Já vai. Apenas fantasias doentias.

Sua voz se perdia e parecia não se propagar, mas ele sabia que estava falando, ele _sabia_. Fechou os olhos, ainda deitado no chão, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo – depois que elas começavam, não paravam – e continuou a murmurar para si. Rolou pelo chão repetindo seu mantra, até que esbarrou em algo e rapidamente sentou-se. Apertou os olhos, a vista repentinamente embaçada, e viu um par de óculos do tipo fundo de garrafa. _Era algo!_ Novamente quis gritar, mas estava mais preocupado em esticar sua mão para o objeto...

... que se afastou para longe.

Gargalhou gostosamente e correu atrás dos óculos que fugiam por toda a extensão do vazio. Era algo! Era algo! Não importava se fugia, era algo! Então os óculos pararam e alguém o pegou primeiro. Uma sensação de puro desespero o invadiu e ele ergueu o olhar do chão para cima e viu. Viu, ele estava vendo, estava bem a sua frente, mas sua mente não permitia que entendesse o que via, sua cabeça doía tanto, tanto e estava tudo tão embaçado. Voltou a chorar. Só queria voltar a brincar de pegar os óculos, por que tinha que ficar vendo coisas embaçadas que não entendia?

O alguém pareceu preocupado e, devagar, colocou os óculos no homem atormentado. E ele, de repente, viu melhor. Que cabelos bagunçados! Pareciam apontar para todos os lados, que engraçado! Parecia tão magrinho e não era tão alto, deviam alimentá-lo, a senhora... a senhora... bem, a senhora o alimentaria. Usava óculos também, mas estavam meio tortos e unidos por uma fita adesiva, e por trás deles estavam os olhos mais verdes que já vira. Eram tão... vivos e alegres e misteriosos e pareciam carregar o mundo. O alguém não parecia ter idade, porém, parecia criança e adulto, idoso e adolescente. Era engraçado esse alguém.

Esticou a mão e bagunçou os cabelos do alguém. E arfou novamente. Havia uma cicatriz, uma enorme cicatriz em forma de raio no meio de sua testa. Uma feia, horrível, dolorosa, destruidora, macabra e verdadeira cicatriz. Sua cicatriz.

Aquele era... não podia... não, não era... mas se fosse... parecia tanto. Harry Potter. _Sou eu, eu mesmo, eu de todas as formas_. Esticou a mão novamente, mas recuou. Seria um espelho? Estaria ele mudando de forma como o Harry a sua frente mudava? Como ele estava ali com ele? No vazio era para estar apenas ele. Mexeu a cabeça com força, em confusão, começando a se desesperar novamente, e seus óculos caíram.

Gritou em puro horror.

Era sem cor, sem cor, _sem cor_. Sem olhos verdes ou cabelos bagunçados ou idade que mudava. Era _feio_, medonho, _velho_, sem vida, sem sensação, sem cheiro ou sabor, sem forma, sem cheio. _Voldemort? Horcrux?_ Era o vazio. Era o vazio, ele sabia que era o vazio, tentou enganá-lo, mas ele agora já sabia que era o vazio. Mas o vazio tinha uma cicatriz, tão feia e destruidora quanto a de Harry Potter. Quis correr, correr gritar de novo, voltar a se esparramar no chão gelado e se arranhar, tentando sair dali. Porém seu corpo não respondeu e o vazio se aproximou, segurando seus óculos. Colocou-os de volta em seu rosto e Harry Potter lhe sorriu.

_Era só o Harry-Potter-que-muda-de-idade brincando comigo. Que brincalhão!_

Quando Harry-Potter-que-muda-de-idade estendeu a mão, o Harry-Potter-atormentado segurou-a e juntos começaram a caminhar. O Harry-Potter-atormentado deu um enorme sorriso e chorou de felicidade ao ver que aquele lugar voltara a ser claro, quente, branco e cheio de luz. Cheio, cheio, cheio, cheio. Graças ao Harry-Potter-que-muda-de-idade.

Começou a ouvir vozes, barulhos, risos, chamados, e todo o mundo. Estava voltando. _Estou voltando_. Acenou para seu amigo, disse para ele se divertir no claro, que mais tarde ele voltava para brincar. Chorou mais um pouquinho e abriu os olhos, encarando Ron e Mione, que pareciam chamá-lo há um tempo. Sorriu.

No lugar claro, quente, branco e cheio de luz, o Harry-Potter-que-muda-de-idade caminhou, obervando o mundo voltar a ser sem cheiro e sem sabor. O Harry-Potter-que-muda-de-idade voltou a ser o vazio. O vazio sentou-se no chão gelado, esperando que o Harry-Potter-atormentado percebesse novamente qual dos dois mundos era realmente uma fantasia doentia e voltasse para ele.

**::**

**N/A: **Então, não sei se ficou o que eu queria, mas ah, sei lá, eu gostei. Harry pós-guerra preso em sua mente pós-horcrux.


End file.
